It's Yes, No or Maybe
by Polyjuice Princess
Summary: 5x01 spoilers. What if Kurt had said no? As he makes his decision, he finds that his friends will be there, no matter what. Surprise friendship near the end. Slight Klaine. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: It's Yes, No or Maybe.**

**Rated: K**

**Summary: 5x01 spoilers. What if Kurt had said no? As he makes his decision, he finds that his friends will be there, no matter what. Surprise friendship near the end. Slight Klaine. Slight AU. **

**Warnings: Extremely minor character death (Pav)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything Glee. Fox and Ryan Murphy own it. I am just expressing my Klaine feels/opinions.**

* * *

**It's Yes, No or Maybe**

* * *

"We met right here. I took this man's hand and ran down that hallway. for those of you who know me, i don't have a habit of taking peoples' hands Ive never met before but I think that my soul knew something that my body and my mind didn't know yet. It knew that our hands were meant to hold each other. Fearlessly. And forever. Which is why it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you. It always felt like I was remembering you, from something."

Kurt sucked in a deep breath, overwhelmed.

"As if in every lifetime, that you and I have ever lived, we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love,all over again. Over and over. For all eternity. And I feel so lucky, that I found you so soon in this lifetime, because all I want to do, all I've _ever _wanted to do, is spend my life loving you."

He took another breath, waiting. Sam handed Blaine a small bag. He knew what was in that bag. It was so obvious.

"So, Kurt Hummel," Blaine got down on one knee, "my amazing friend, my one true love…"

Kurt couldn't help but shake, this was the moment he had dreadfully anticipated all week.

"Will you marry me?"

He felt as though he was underwater, the pressure and expectations of _that question_ weighing heavily on his chest. He couldn't believe that Blaine had just asked that. Well, he could actually. He had known for a couple days. But, wasn't this a bit fast, considering they had only gotten together as boyfriends earlier that week. Surely Blaine couldn't believe that he'd say _'_yes'!

As he stared down at the man before him, all his apprehensions and misgivings before this week giving weight. Yes, he loved the boy in front of him _so much, _but that's what he was. A boy. A boy who was still in high school, still planning his future, still preparing himself for the 'real world'. A boy who wasn't ready for the commitment he was asking for. Kurt knew, even though they had gotten past the cheating, there was still a lot of rightly-earned hesitation in him.

Kurt bit his lip as his eyes flicked up and around the hall, everyone was awaiting his answer, some with obvious nervousness. He realised how long he had stalled. Blaine looked on the edge of nervousness and dread. Kurt could feel the tears pricking his eyes. He couldn't do this. Not to Blaine. Not to himself. The rational part of him knew how humiliated Blaine would feel if he said _no _in front of all their friends, the people who had shaped how they were today.

And so, he thought back to his dad's words earlier, "It's yes, no, or maybe", and couldn't help but want a 4th option.

Taking a deep breath, he locked eyes with Blaine, could read the devastation already building, and said, "Can I think about it?"

The devastation in Blaine's eyes almost reached breaking point, but Kurt needed to get away from everything, everyone, the stares burning through him. He moved the tiniest bit closer to Blaine, taking in his tense posture, the white knuckles clenching the ring box, and shook his head. Imperceptibly. Visible only to Blaine. No-one else. He saw the glassiness in his eyes, the shock, confirmation of his obvious fears, and finally the acceptance. That he wasn't going to say yes. He couldn't. Not then, when their relationship was weak and tentative at best.

Blaine nodded, not for him, but for everyone around them, in answer to his question. Kurt steeled himself and looked to his father, the man who knew him far beyond everyone else. He shone with acceptance. Kurt knew that his father was happy either way, as long as he himself was happy.

Everyone around them was obviously in shock, having anticipated him saying yes. The only person, besides his dad, was standing at the top of the stairs, leaning forward, face full of understanding and comfort. He locked eyes with that person, getting a message across, before turning to Blaine and his friends.

"Can I go for a walk? I need to think." The words were weak at best, shaky and resigned. The crowd of friends, foes and loved ones parted, leading him to Dalton's prized gardens, which, at the current time, would usually be a place for students to do homework or talk quietly. When Kurt had attended Dalton, he spent many of his days here, contemplating all that had led him to the safe haven, his new friends and what had become of his life.

His eyes flitted around the plants and benches, finally resting on the grave of his beloved friend. Pavarotti. At times, Pav had been a better friend than even Blaine. He had been a constant. Kurt had always found it ironic how it was the day that he lost his dear bird that Blaine finally realised he loved Kurt.

He felt a presence standing next to him, slightly taller.

"Hunter told me to say Hi for him." The statement should've caught him off guard, or seemed entirely inappropriate for the moment, but it felt natural. Somehow. It was normal, even. Right now, feeling overwhelmed with thoughts and decisions, a little bit of routine was welcomed. Kurt turned towards the voice, leaning into his friend's side. He had always loved the height difference between them, something startling different to his relationship with Blaine. This friendship gave Kurt the opportunity to physically rely on others, reminding him slightly of his step-brother, Finn and many of his friends, including Sam, Puck and the majority of the Warblers.

Welcoming the warmth beside him, Kurt said, "Really? Huh, we only spoke two days ago."

"Yeah, well, apparently he's used to seeing you everyday or something." His tone was amused, finding it funny how much their mutual friend relied on Kurt.

They both sighed.

"So…" His friend paused. "Do you already know your answer?"

For one glorious moment, Kurt completely forgot what he was supposed to be answering. The reality of the situation slammed into him, leaving him breathless.

"I- I ca- Sebastian, help me…" His feelings that had building up for the past hour bubbled over. "I don't know what to do!" A shaky breath. "I'm not gonna say yes, but I don't want to say no! He looked so defeated, and heartbroken, when I didn't immediately say yes in there." He flicked his head towards the building they had vacated.

Sebastian collected Kurt in his arms, resting his chin atop the shorter brunette's styled hair. He bit his lip, searching for the right words.

"If you don't want to say _yes _to him, then don't," he felt Kurt ready an answer, "_but _if you do say no, then don't do it in front of all your friends, and I commend you for not doing it in there, because I could see how much you wanted to shake your head and say it. All I can say is, whatever you decide, make sure you won't regret it later, in a few hours or days."

There was a silence then, as Kurt weighed his choices. They could both hear the faint buzz of noise from Dalton, but resolutely ignored that.

"I'm…I'm going to say no, but I'll take him away from everyone else, tell him my reasons. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I said yes, because right now, I don't think that's fair…to either of us."

"Hmm, okay, just remember, after all this, Hunt and I are here for you, as well as Rachel, and Satan. We'll always be by your side, no matter what."

"I know Bas."

"Right then, now come on, we better get back in there, before everyone dies of anticipation and tension."

A small kiss to his forehead.

"When you get back to New York, I'm going to get Hunter to take you to _Bennie's _and have a day off."

Kurt laughed, "I'd like that."

As they walked side by side, back to the building, Kurt thought that, no matter the final outcome of today, he would always have his friends. And that's what counted.

He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I did just make that a Kurt/Sebastian/Hunter friendship fic. Before 5x01, I had been secretly hoping that Kurt would say no, cause they're just getting back together and should rebuild their relationship before doing anything drastic (coughgettingmarriedcough). So, done :) **

**A/N2: ALSO, I'm thinking of making a much longer fic that will include how Hunter+Kurt became friends, and then how H+K+S became friends and all the drama that goes along with that. Will include NY, TBU, Steroid!Warblers and much more! So, should I start that? Need opinions. If I do decide to, I'll post an AN to this fic to tell you guys!**

**Hit the review box below! Thanks :P**


	2. Chapter 2

It's Yes, No or Maybe - Chapter:2

**OMG! Wow! I was definitely not expecting all these reviews! Thank you so much! I am currently writing the longer fic, but it probably won't be up for quite a while, so don't hold you breath :P**

**And, one of the guests said:**

**':i i like it! could you write kurt telling blaine no?'**

**Yes, yes I can write that, and I have. This will also be included in the longer fic. So here you go:**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"No, Blaine."

Kurt could see the world crash in his counterpart's eyes. The desperation and disbelief tugging at Kurt's heart. In that moment, he wanted to say _yes_, if just to ease the heartbroken look on Blaine's face. And yet, he knew that if he did, then they would both end up unhappy, neither ready for this commitment.

Kurt could hear the voices of his friends in the background. Undoubtedly questioning his choice and reasons. At the moment, he didn't care for anything past Blaine, and the emotions flicking across his face.

Blaine moved from where they were standing, not a foot apart, to one of the many couches and seats lining the hallway. When Kurt had gone inside, he had squeezed Sebastian's arm before letting go, taken Blaine's and led the pair into the hallway, only one wall away from the New Directions, Warblers and his dad. He had joined their hand together, rested his forehead against Blaine's and said it. No.

There was silence from both parties. Kurt was trying to read his boyfriend, while Blaine was obviously processing his choice.

"I knew. I knew from the moment you didn't say anything immediately, you just kind of…stared…at me. You couldn't say yes." Blaine's voice was quiet, almost emotionless. The devastation in his eyes, on those stairs, had been real then, Kurt realised. "Almost everyone tried to tell me. They said, you're too young, you won't last, what are you thinking? But I thought that, no matter what, we could do anything."

There was silence again. The noise from the other side of the wall had died down to a faint buzz.

Kurt walked to Blaine. "Never doubt that I love you." Beat. "I will always love you, but I meant what I said, at McKinley, on the stairs. Right now, this relationship is…fragile…and I can't say yes to something like this - like _marriage! - _when I fully trust you, and when we've only been together for _days. _I'm sorry Bee." Switching back to his nickname was a tiny comfort in this situation. He had first heard Cooper say it, but it had imprinted itself in Kurt's mind.

"I- I can underst-tand." Both boys ignored the hitch in his voice. "Can we still be boyfriends after this?"

"I don't know…"

"Could…could we go back to friends, just for a little while, and then try again?" A sigh. "This is going to be stressful for everyone when they hear." Kurt flicked his head back towards the room containing their friends.

"I don't want this to become this massive elephant between us, though."

Kurt smiled. "I know."

They gravitated towards each other, Blaine pulling Kurt into a needy embrace, longing to feel grounded after the hour of anxiety and stress. They stayed like that for a long moment, just breathing the other in. If they went back to friends, they couldn't kiss and hug as often as now.

Blaine took a breath shakily, hands trembling against Kurt's waist.

"Can I kiss you? I just need-"

"I know." Kurt leant back the tiniest amount, so their faces were millimetres apart. Blaine closed the gap, leaving him open to Kurt, needing the touch and connection they shared. The kiss deepened, both grasping tightly to the other. Kurt felt a tear touch his nose, yet he wasn't the one crying. Opening his eyes fully, he assessed Blaine. The shorter one kept his eyes closed, not allowing his final wall to fall. Kurt gathered his friend in his arms, enclosing him in love and comfort.

Eventually, what seemed hours later, but only 5 minutes, they separated, both straightening their clothes and Blaine wiping his face of tears. They both allowed themselves to take a moment and breathe.

"Do you think you'll be alright to face everyone?"

"I- yeah, yeah I will. You?"

"I'm, I'm fine." Kurt cleared his throat to rid it of the choked feeling. He relaxed the muscles in his shoulders. "Time to face the masses." He attempted to add a touch of humour to his words, and by the strangled laugh from Blaine, he succeeded.

They walked slowly to the door, taking a final moment to appreciate the peace of the corridor. The room that had become almost silent in their absence filled immediately with voices loudly questioning the pair. All of them were seated on couches and side tables. Kurt could feel Blaine almost flinch back from them and moved ever so slightly in front. He was about to yell for them to _shut up_ but someone beat him to it.

"Can you all just SHUT THE HELL UP?!" The owner of the voice stood from where he had been sitting between Jeff and Trent. Everyone looked shocked at him, but he stood still, taking the time to assess Kurt and Blaine, and the way that Kurt seemed to defend Blaine.

"Thank you Bas." Kurt was extremely amused. His friend had never gotten so defensive of him before, except that one time at New Years…

"You're welcome Kurt." His friend was now equally amused, having taken in the shocked and slightly incredulous faces of their friends. He looked at their silent faces and gave a short, satisfied nod before sitting down.

The main two boys turned to each other in silent query of how to break the news. Blaine shrugged to Kurt's raised eyebrow, causing Kurt to sigh and turn back to the room. The other occupants just blinked at the silent communication.

"We are not getting married. At least, not any time in the foreseeable future." Kurt was blunt and quick, feeling it would be like ripping a band-aid off.

Burt looked accepting, Sebastian was indifferent, obviously already aware of his decision. Many of the Warblers looked heartbroken, Niff and Trent in particular. They had all been die-hard Klainers since day one. Rachel, Santana and Mercedes looked indifferent, if slightly pleased. The majority of New Directions didn't have an opinion on the matter, not having been around for the long haul of the relationship.

After doing the quick assessment, Klaine nodded in satisfaction. They squeezed their conjoined hands before dropping them completely and making their way into the fold. Conversations started up again, much to the relief of the pair.

Later on, when they shared a smile across the room, they knew that one day, maybe, they could try to go back to being together, but neither were ready to start something new right now, especially with the stress of Nationals, exams and graduation already wearing down on Blaine.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, Guest! I won't be adding anymore chapters to this story, other than an A/N when the longer story is finally posted. Thanks for all the ****_amazing _****support I've been getting in reviews and favourites :) xxxx**


End file.
